Un día sin Mikey
by Mica-and-Cami
Summary: No hay resumen, solo que es de amor de hermanos y es un one-short (creo que así se escribe). Solo denle una oportunidad


**Mica: Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta. Lo sé, lo sé "no termino una cosa y ya empiezo con otra". Es que esto lo tenía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo. Así que les dejo que lean, recuerden que las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen sino que son de la cadena Nickelodeon. Disfruten el one-short**

* * *

_-¡Vamos Raph! ¡Solo admítelo y te dejo en paz!- le dijo Mistery, con una sonrisa entre diversión y orgullo._

_-¡Ya te dije mil veces niña que no es cierto!- le contesto Raph, ya bastante malhumorado. Hace unos minutos se habían ido a una misión y se habían separado en equipos: Leo, Donnie y Raph eran uno, mientras que Mikey y Mistery eran el otro. De seguro se preguntaran: ¿Qué tenía eso de malo? Pues el aquella misión Mikey salió golpeado y termino inconsciente. Mistery, como buena amiga, aviso a los chicos y se quedo cuidando a Mikey. En cuanto Raph se entero de eso, fue el primero en gritarles a sus hermanos: "¡Vamos, que Mikey debe estar herido!", también fue el primero en llegar con ellos. Se le veía realmente preocupado. El tema es que cuando Mikey despertó, Raph se hizo el desinteresado y se fue del laboratorio (donde estaba Mikey recostado en una camilla que tenían ahí). Después de eso, Mistery lo estaba acosando para que admita que él se preocupa por su hermanito menor, pero hasta ahora Raph se desistía a admitirlo._

_-¡Vamos rojito! ¡Sé que si algo le pasa a Mikey, matarías a quien le hizo daño!- le volvió a repetir ella. Pero como Raph es orgulloso, nunca admitiría eso. -¡Te apuesto que si pasases un día entero sin tu hermanito, te vuelve loco!-_

_-Sí, claro- respondió el, con sarcasmo. Raph se cruzo de brazos y se fue a su dormitorio. Mistery suspiro, entre rendida y molesta, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de que Raph lo admitiera._

_Al día siguiente:_

_Raph, como cualquier día, se despertó y se fue hacia la cocina, donde encontró a dos de sus hermanos (Leo y Donnie) y a Mistery. La tortuga de rojo, después de saludar, se sentó y se dispuso a desayunar, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que faltaba algo… o mejor dicho alguien._

_-¿Dónde está el enano?- pregunto Raph, mirando a sus hermanos. Ellos lo miraron y sonrieron mentalmente._

_-Se fue con Sensei, el dijo que tenía una tarea para él o algo así- le respondió Leo. Raph sonrió, hoy tendría un día libre de bromas. Mistery se le quedo mirando, sabía que su alegría no llegaría muy legos. Raph se la paso el resto del día totalmente tranquilo, sin bromas, sin nadie que se esté quejando, pero todo momento hermoso tiene sus contras._

_-Me aburro…- susurro levemente Raph, el estaba sentado en un puf que había en la sala. Leo, Mistery y Donnie se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. Raph suspiro por milésima vez en el día, aunque le cueste admitirlo…extrañaba a su hermanito. Miro su T-Phone y vio que recién eran las 17:00 (las cinco) de la tarde. Mistery lo miro y se cruzo de brazos, con una sonrisa de victoria total en el rostro._

_-¿Vas a admitirlo?- Raph la miro un momento y suspiro rendido. Se levanto y se puso en frente de ella._

_-Está bien, lo admito…extraño a mi hermanito y mi vida sería muy aburrida sin el- le contesto rendido la tortuga de rojo. Mistery sonrío y se levanto, mirándolo como exigiendo algo más. –Y también me preocupo por el…si alguien le hace algo, yo mato a ese alguien…al igual que con Leo y con Donnie, aunque no lo diga en voz alta- admitió el. -¿Me devuelves a mi hermano ahora?- Mistery se rio levemente y le señalo la puerta. Raph se volteo y sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver quienes entraban por la puerta de la guarida: Splinter y Mikey entraban en ese momento, la tortuga de naranja tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Mikey los miro, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro._

_-¡Chicos!- Mikey se acerco a sus hermanos y les sonrió. Mistery miro a Raph, le sonrió e hizo una seña con la cabeza, como diciéndole que se acerque al menor. Raph, sin decir palabra alguna, abrazo a su hermanito con fuerza. Mikey, bastante confundido, le correspondió el abrazo a su hermano mayor y miro a Mistery, quien le sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Mikey sonrió y abrazo apretó un poco el abrazo, al igual que Raph. Leo y Donnie se rieron levemente y se unieron al abrazo. Mistery rio levemente, por lo menos había logrado que Raph admita (en voz alta) que se preocupaba por sus hermanos…eso y que había grabado todo lo que dijo Raph, por si algún día le dice lo contrario. Mistery y Splinter se miraron y sonrieron, asintiendo._

* * *

**Mica: Bueno mi gente bonita, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios y recuerden: acepto ideas o personajes, también criticas buenas y/o malas. Nos leemos otro día. Adiosito ^_^**


End file.
